To, co nevíš
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Slavný Bucky Barnes, nejlepší přítel Kapitána Ameriky," ozve se za ním matně povědomý mužský hlas a Bucky odlepí pohled od své skleničky a bezděky se po něm otočí. „Takže to kvůli tobě Steve porušil všechny rozkazy, které měl, a vydal se do pustiny?" Steve/Bucky, Bucky/Howard


Falsworth znovu mluví o své dívce a ostatní poslouchají jeho slova se stejným zaujetím, jako když o ní mluvil poprvé.

„Vezmu si ji, pokud se odsud někdy dostanu zpátky domů," oznámí Falsworth s úsměvem, který má ve tváři jenom tehdy, když mluví o své Annie. Výraz, který je překvapivě jemný, uprostřed všeho toho ošklivého okolo nich, jako by na okamžik dokázal zapomenout na všechno a myslet jen na svoje děvče.

Jones se zasměje a znovu si přihne. „Myslíš, že tě bude chtít?" zeptá se pobaveně. Jeho hlas pomalu začíná přecházet v opilecké mumlání, a Buckyho napadne, že by je měl nejspíš poslat spát.

Ale oni se dobře baví a život na frontě je tak krátký, příliš krátký, a co když už se zítra všichni nesejdou? Co když některého z nich opustí štěstí a on se nedočká dalšího večera, jako už tolik jiných před nimi?

Muži se zasmějí a Falsworth pokrčí rameny. „Bůh ví, že nemá důvod na mě čekat," řekne, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního. Trocha sebekritiky. „Nemám žádné úžasné vyhlídky, ani pokud se odsud dostanu živý. Ani nejsem fešák, jako tady Barnes!"

Několik mužů se hlasitě rozesměje a Dugan souhlasně přikývne. „To je pravda, kamaráde!" potvrdí.

Bucky pobaveně zasalutuje.

„Ale slíbila mi to," pokračuje Falsworth trochu zasněně. „Slíbila mi, že tam bude, až se vrátím domů."

Bucky polkne, a když se ostatní do Falswortha pustí s pobavenými otázkami nebo začnou s vlastními historkami, rozhodne se mlčet. Vždycky mlčí, když ostatní mluví o dívkách, které na ně čekají doma. O dívkách, které jim posílají dopisy, a které na ně myslí, a které doufají, že válka brzy skončí a oni se vrátí domů. O dívkách, se kterými měli pletky, než opustili domov a zjistili, jak vypadá válka zblízka.

Ale ostatní muži okolo něj se baví, pro jednou v dobré náladě, protože večer kolem nich je pro klidný a ne tak studený jako v posledních týdnech, a oni mají alkohol a až do příštího rána žádné rozkazy.

Bucky se smíří s tím, že se nevyspí.

xXx

Bucky nikdy nemluví o děvčatech, která znal tehdy v Brooklynu, ještě doma, protože když ostatní mluví o děvčatech, ke kterým se chtějí vrátit, Bucky se snaží myslet na dívky, všechny ty dívky, které kdy vzal tančit nebo na procházku do parku nebo – když se nejvíc snažil zapomenout a dívka, se kterou byl, byla více volnomyšlenkářská než většina – domů, ale nemůže.

Jediné, na co dokáže myslet, je _Steve_.

xXx

Dugan vypadá unaveně, když se kolem sebe jednoho rána rozhlédne (po vší té zkáze a strašných, strašných věcech, a pokud se na to Bucky soustředí, nikdy to už nedostane z hlavy), po příliš mnoha hodinách beze spánku – protože spát během střelby, to vyžaduje zcela jiný druh vyčerpání než dlouhý, příliš dlouhý pochod. Tohle je vyčerpání, které přichází s válkou, otupělost, která následuje po těch prvních dnech a týdnech a měsících, kdy se člověk bojí o život.

Bucky nevěřil, že je něco takového vůbec možné, tak dlouho trvající strach. Nikdy nevěřil, že je možné zvyknout si na tu hrůzu všude okolo a _otupět_.

„Jak dlouho může něco takového trvat, než to zničí celý svět?" zeptá se Dugan a jeho hlas zní vzdáleně, jako by mluvil spíše sám k sobě než k Buckymu.

Bucky pokrčí rameny a v duchu si říká, jestli si to samé mysleli i během první světové války, během té, které se říkalo prostě jenom _Velká_, než se svět rozhodl, že je na čase si ji zopakovat. Jestli si tehdy lidé mysleli, že už nic horšího nemůže přijít.

Jestli byli přesvědčení o tom, že je to konec světa.

„Tohle přece musí skončit, nebo ne?" zeptá se Dugan s očima rozevřenýma doširoka, a Bucky mu nedokáže odpovědět.

xXx

„Nic pro mě?" zeptá se Bucky a nejistě se zamračí.

Desátník, který jim s trochu znuděným výrazem začal rozdávat dopisy z domova hned, jak se vrátili do tábora (a pořád s tím samým nezaujatým a trochu znuděným výrazem odkládal na stranu dopisy, které přišly o svého adresáta, protože Buckyho pluk přišel jenom za poslední dva dny už o tři muže, a jeden skončil v nemocnici, zlomený, a nikdo nemá odvahu o něm mluvit), se na něj sotva podívá, než bez zájmu pokrčí rameny. „Třeba příště," prohlásí.

Bucky se snaží nebýt zklamaný. Není to tak, že by mu chodily dopisy každý den, ani zdaleka. Jeho matka mu píše většinou každých čtrnáct dní, jeden tlustý dopis, do kterého každá z jeho sester přidala hustě popsaný list, a Steve – Steve už taky nepíše tak často, jako těch prvních několik měsíců. A Bucky si říká, že tomu rozumí, protože je daleko a co mu má Steve pořád psát? Steve, jeho nejlepší přítel, má určitě spoustu jiných starostí, než sedět u stolu a psát dlouhé dopisy jen proto, aby se Bucky na chvíli zabavil. Samozřejmě, že má teď Steve spoustu starostí, když nemá nikoho, kdo by na něj trochu dohlédl, kdo by se postaral, aby se nedostával do zbytečných problémů – a problémy ve Stevově případě obvykle znamenají roztržené obočí a odřené klouby prstů a zápal plic.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho Falsworth překvapivě starostlivě, když Bucky s prázdnýma rukama zamíří zpátky do jejich stanu.

„Jo, jasně," odpoví Bucky. Nakonec, zase tolik nezáleží na tom, že Steve píše méně často než zezačátku, nebo že jeho slova znějí trochu nuceně, když píše o tom, jak je Brooklyn pořád stejný, jen o něco tišší a prázdnější od té doby, co Bucky odešel válčit do Evropy. Na čem záleží, je to, že se Steve na tohle všechno nemusí dívat, že je doma, za oceánem, v Brooklynu. V jejich mrňavém, studeném bytě, v bezpečí.

Nebo aspoň natolik v bezpečí, jak jen Steve dokáže být.

xXx

Anebo možná ne, říká si Bucky, když se Steve objeví v Rakousku, právě včas, aby ho zachránil z toho hnusného kovového stolu, na kterém Buckyho čekala jenom smrt.

Je velký, větší než Bucky, a na sobě má něco, co vzdáleně připomíná vojenské oblečení, i když to není přímo uniforma, a skoro není k poznání. Ale _je_ to Steve, Stevovy oči, stejné jako vždycky, a jeho hlas, když opakuje Buckyho jméno, znovu a znovu, a jeho dlaně na Buckyho ramenou.

„_Steve_," zamumlá Bucky už nejméně podesáté od chvíle, kdy Steve začal trhat popruhy, kterými ho dal Zola připoutat ke stolu, a ani po těch kilometrech, které už ušli, nemůže doopravdy uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Steve v Evropě je ta poslední věc na světě, co očekával. Neviděl Stevieho už tak dlouho a teď nechce nic jiného, než ho obejmout, přitisknout ho k sobě, jako by ho tím mohl uchránit před celou válkou. Chce ho k sobě přitisknout a zabořit tvář do jeho vlasů, ujistit se, že pořád voní jako Steve, jenže jeho starý přítel je teď vyšší než on a mnohem silnější a _voják_, a Bucky ho nemůže jen tak sevřít v náruči.

Protože Steve by ho nechtěl, ne tehdy, když byl ještě malý a nezastavitelný a věčně nemocný, a určitě ne teď, když je z něj někdo, za kým se ohlédne každá dívka, a Bucky je _rozbitý_.

„Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsi vážně tady," dostane ze sebe Bucky slabě, obličej obrácený mírně nahoru, aby Stevovi viděl do tváře. Je zvláštní vzhlížet k němu, když to byl celý život on, kdo byl z nich dvou ten vyšší, ten fyzicky silnější, ten, který tvořil stěnu mezi nimi a zbytkem světa, stěnu, za kterou se mohli oba dva schovat, když to bylo třeba.

Na druhou stranu, Bucky ke Stevovi vždycky vzhlížel.

xXx

Agentka Carterová je odvážná a chytrá, s velkýma očima, pevnýma rukama a rychlým důvtipem. Nebere si servítky, a když je to nutné, neváhá použít hrubé slovo, přestože si zachovává svoji anglickou zdvořilost. Když se s ní Bucky pokusí flirtovat, tváří se spíš pobaveně než zaujatě, a přestože pohledem krátce zatěká mezi Stevem a ním, všichni vidí, že má oči jenom pro Steva.

Bucky se nediví, že se do ní Steve zamiloval.

xXx

Bucky si nemůže pomoct, ale přeje si, aby se na něj Steve alespoň jednou podíval stejně, jako se dívá na Peggy.

xXx

„Slavný Bucky Barnes, nejlepší přítel Kapitána Ameriky," ozve se za ním matně povědomý mužský hlas a Bucky odlepí pohled od své skleničky (několikáté za večer, a jeho život by byl o tolik jednodušší, kdyby se mohl prostě opít, jenže od chvíle, kdy ho Steve dostal z toho kovového stolu, se nepřestal cítit až příliš střízlivý) a bezděky se po něm otočí. „Takže to kvůli tobě Steve porušil všechny rozkazy, které měl, a vydal se do pustiny? Těší mě."

Muž za ním na sobě nemá uniformu, ale přesto vypadá, jako by se v baru plném vojáků cítil absolutně přirozeně. Žádná napjatá ramena, žádné rozhlížení okolo, žádná nejistota ve tváři. Ve skutečnosti vypadá zcela uvolněně, dokonce pobaveně, když ho přejede pozorným pohledem, a Bucky se překvapeně uvědomí, že ho zná. A _samozřejmě_, že armádní maskot Howard Stark nemá problém s tím, že je jediný civilista v baru nacpaném vojáky.

Stark se křivě usměje. „Říkal jsem si, kdo je ten muž, kvůli kterému se Steve rozhodl porušit všechna pravidla."

Bucky si hořce odfrkne, protože proč si každý myslí, že je Steve nějaký svatoušek? „Steve vždycky porušoval všechna pravidla," oznámí pevně a pokouší se znít, jako by žertoval, a ne jako že vzpomíná na něco, co je dávno pryč.

Stark se zasměje. „Líbíš se mi, kamaráde," prohlásí se širokým úsměvem, mnohem přátelštěji, než Bucky očekával. Možná má jen rád nové lidi. Možná má radost za cokoli, co ho na chvíli vytrhne z nudy. „Můžu?" zeptá se a pokyne rukou směrem k volné židli vedle Buckyho.

Bucky pokrčí rameny.

„Jsem Howard," představí se Stark, když se posadí, a mávne na barmana, aby mu přinesl totéž, co má Bucky.

Takhle zblízka, když sedí vedle Buckyho, v přeplněném baru, vypadá unaveně, jako člověk, který už se dlouho pořádně nevyspal. Ale kolem očí má jemné vrásky, které svědčí o veselé povaze, a ve tváři pobavený úsměv.

„Já vím," řekne Bucky. „Líbil se mi ten trik s autem."

Stark se hlasitě rozesměje. „Jo, Steve říkal, že jste se byli podívat na Expo, než jste zmizeli do Evropy."

_Steve_. Bucky uhne pohledem, a aby to zamaskoval – aby to nebylo až tak nápadné, protože Stark je génius, samozřejmě, že je, jinak by nikdy nemohl vymýšlet ty věci, co vymýšlí – znovu se napije. Jeho skotská, levná a ne zrovna dobrá, ale jediná, která se dá rozumně sehnat, když zuří válka, ho pálí v hrdle, ale ne tak moc jako vědomí, že Stark a Steve se znají dost dobře na to, aby si říkali křestním jménem. Slyšet Stevovo jméno ze Starkových rtů je zvláštní, příliš zvláštní, a Bucky se neubrání myšlence na to, jak podivně to doopravdy zní. To, že Steve a Stark mají nějakou společnou historii, ta představa, že se znají, přestože Stark patří do úplně jiného světa než oni dva, byla podivně zneklidňující.

Bucky se pokouší nepřemýšlet nad tím, jak rychle se Stark se Stevem asi spřátelili. Pokouší se nežárlit na Starka kvůli tomu, že trávil se Stevem, s jeho nejlepším přítelem, čas, zatímco Bucky se vyhýbal kulkám a granátům a díval se na to, co zbylo z těch, kteří to nestihli.

Hrdlo se mu sevře. „Byl jsi to ty, že ano?" zeptá se a Stark se na něj trochu zmateně podívá.

Bucky _zbožňoval_ jeho představení, tehdy doma, v New Yorku, když to všechno byla zábava a létající auta a něco mezi vědou a magií. Jenže tohle je Steve, jeho nejlepší přítel a nejhorší skrček v celém Brooklynu, a Steve mohl zůstat za oceánem a v bezpečí, daleko od tohohle všeho, kdyby mu Stark nepomohl –

„To kvůli tobě je teď Steve –" Bucky nedokáže dokončit větu, ale podle toho výrazu ve Starkově obličeji to ani není třeba. Nakonec, Stark je génius, na to by Bucky neměl zapomínat. Génius a vizionář, nejspíš zvyklý analyzovat data a vyvozovat závěry. Nejspíš zvyklý vidět víc než ostatní. Nejspíš si dokáže domyslet, co všechno si Bucky zatím zvládl dát dohromady.

„Pomohl jsem udělat z tvého nejlepšího přítele hrdinu, Barnesi," řekne Stark tlumeně a nespustí z něj pohled. „Měl bys být rád."

Bucky si hořce odfrkne. „Steve byl vždycky hrdina."

Stark ho znovu přejede pohledem, tentokrát pomaleji, důvěrněji, a Buckymu se v podbřišku rozlije horko.

„Takže," začne Stark konverzačně. „Jak dlouho už jsi do něj zamilovaný?" zeptá se a Bucky se zapomene nadechnout, protože Stark zní tak jistě, jako by nebylo pochyb, jako by mu stačilo jen se na Buckyho _podívat_, aby to věděl a – pane bože, ví to _Steve_? Je Bucky opravdu tak čitelný, že Starkovi, který ho viděl poprvé v životě, stačilo jen podívat se na něj, aby to věděl?

Bucky zatne zuby, ale neřekne ani slovo, protože Stark vypadá příliš vědoucně na to, aby mělo smysl lhát. Srdce se mu rozbuší. Tohle je – Bucky není idiot. Počítal s tím, že na to jednou někdo přijde. Jistě, snažil se to skrýt, své city ke Stevovi, celé roky se to snažil skrýt. Ale přesto věděl, že to jednou bude málo, a že se objeví někdo, kdo ho odhalí, kdo –

Někdo, kdo se na něj podívá a bude přesně vědět, na co Bucky myslí, když se podívá na svého nejstaršího, nejlepšího přítele, někdo, kdo to prozradí ostatním, a Bucky pak bude muset být sám, protože ho pošlou domů (neschopný služby, s modrým lístkem, jako nějaký _zločinec_), a Steve zůstane v Evropě, bez Buckyho, který by na něj dohlížel, a _Steve_ ho určitě pošle pryč, Steve ho určitě opustí, a Bucky se nemůže pořádně nadechnout, nemůže dýchat a skoro zakopne o vlastní nohy, když prudce vstane od baru.

Stark ho chytí za rukáv, jeho obličej napůl chápavý a napůl omluvný. Upřímně omluvný. „Počkej," zamumlá a jeho hlas je sotva slyšet. Mírně nejistě se rozhlédne okolo nich, aby se ujistil, že jim nikdo nevěnuje příliš pozornosti. „Nemyslel jsem –" nedokončí větu, a jen si mírně povzdychne. „Byl jsem jen zvědavý." Zvedne obočí a vyčkávavě se na něj zahledí, a Bucky ho chce praštit, ruce se mu přímo třesou touhou toho chlápka zmalovat tak, že ho nepozná ani vlastní máma, ne kvůli tomu, co řekl, ne úplně. Je to kombinace toho, jak příšerně je Stark sebevědomý, jak mu stačí jeden pohled, aby věděl věci, které se Bucky celou věčnost pokoušel schovat i sám před sebou, a toho, že nebýt jeho, Steve by byl doma, daleko odsud. Byl by v bezpečí.

Buckymu klesnou ramena, jeho bojovnost najednou pryč, a on si povzdychne a znovu se posadí na nabízenou stoličku.

Pár minut pijí beze slova.

„Omlouvám se," řekne Stark nakonec tiše a Bucky na jeho slova nereaguje. „Neměl jsem… Já jen, že – na celém světě není nikdo jako Steve," pokusí se pomalu vysvětlit a Bucky se na něj překvapeně podívá.

Ve Starkově obličeji je něco jemného, něco zranitelného, a Buckyho napadne jenom _ty taky?_.

_Taky na něj myslíš, když večer usínáš?_

Stark potřese hlavou a nervózně se zasměje. Poprvé za celý večer uhne pohledem.

Bucky to nekomentuje, ale něco v něm se rozechvěje. Samozřejmě, že není jediný. Steve byl vždycky… Steve vždycky _zářil_, i uprostřed nudné (milované) šedi Brooklynu. A i když tehdy to možná neviděl nikdo jiný než Bucky – teď? Teď je to úplně jiný příběh. Teď je ze Steva Kapitán Amerika a nikdo ho nemůže přehlížet a uprostřed války září ještě víc než kdykoli předtím, jako maják uprostřed temného moře.

„Byl perfektní tak, jak byl," řekne Bucky měkce a na jeden nádech dopije skleničku, až ho alkohol pálí v hrdle. „Ještě předtím, než jste z něj udělali –" Nedokáže dokončit větu.

„Kdyby nebyl, Erskine by ho nikdy nevybral," potvrdí Stark a položí dlaň na jeho zápěstí. Jedním prstem zlehka přejede po jeho kůži přesně tam, kde mu končí manžeta. Jen lehký dotyk, tak jemný, že by si ho Bucky mohl klidně jen představovat, nebýt toho pohledu ve Starkových očích. Takže ne jen nějaký náhodný dotek, ne dotek, který ho má uklidnit nebo povzbudit, uvědomí si Bucky. Tohle je _nabídka_, zcela otevřená, protože někde pod tou maskou klidu a sebevědomí a povýšenosti je Stark taky jen člověk, jako všichni ostatní. A ani ne ten nejlepší, protože kdyby byl, nenabízel by se zrovna _Buckymu_.

„Co kdybychom si dneska udělali vlastní program?" zeptá se ho.

Bucky se bezděky zachvěje a nervózně si olízne rty, protože ani on není doopravdy zvyklý –

Stark jeho gesto sleduje pohledem, oči mírně rozšířené, a Buckyho napadne _měl bych to zkusit, nebo ne?_. _Měl bych to zkusit a přesvědčit se._

xXx

Není to nepříjemné.

Bucky si skoro přeje, aby bylo, protože kdyby se mu to nelíbilo, nic by to neznamenalo, nebo ano? Bylo by to jen něco bezvýznamného, něco, co vyzkoušel, protože byl zvědavý, a na chvilku si možná myslel, že –

Jenže to _není_ nepříjemné. Bucky nechá Starka, aby si s ním dělal, co chce, v naději, že muž udělá něco, co se mu bude protivit, ale Stark, nejspíš právě tak zkušený, jak vypadá, přesně ví, jak se ho dotýkat, kdy použít prsty a kdy rty a kdy ho překvapit zuby, a Bucky se kouše do rtů, aby zdusil všechny ty zvuky, které se mu derou z hrdla, protože se mu to _líbí_. Nehty zatíná do přikrývky, ale roztáhne pro Starka nohy, oči pevně zavřené, aby se na něj nemusel dívat, protože si místo něj představuje někoho jiného, někoho, jehož obličej zná stejně dobře, a možná lépe než svůj vlastní.

Ale líbí se mu to, takhle se někomu odevzdat, vzdát se kontroly. Líbí se mu to, i s mužem, který není _Steve_. A není si jistý, jestli je to tak lepší nebo horší.

xXx

Steve je překvapivě tichý.

Bucky si nepamatuje, že by kdy byl tichý. Steve byl vždycky až překvapivě hlasitý na to, jak drobný byl, jako by se pokoušel nahradit si své malé tělo a slabé plíce a špatný zrak tím, že bude hlasitý a neústupný a nikdy nezavře pusu. Bucky miloval toho starého Steva, s intenzitou, která ho děsila. Vždycky to byl _Steve_, modrooký střed jeho vesmíru.

Tenhle Steve je jiný než ten, kterého si pamatuje, a těžko říct, jestli je to jen tím, že je větší, nebo válkou všude okolo nich. Možná jen dospěl.

Bucky má pocit, že ho _sleduje_. Ale když se ho na to pokusí zeptat, trochu váhavě, Steve vehementně tvrdí, že to není pravda, že nemá důvod dělat něco takového, že Bucky v žádném případě nepotřebuje dozor. Bucky je dospělý, je voják a vydržel v Evropě celé měsíce předtím, než se tam objevil Steve. Nepotřebuje, aby ho Steve následoval pohledem, kdykoli se pohne, ne s tím zamyšleným výrazem a soustředěnýma očima a širokými rameny.

„Jestli chceš něco říct, tak to prostě řekni," pobídne ho Bucky unaveně po dalším dlouhém dni uprostřed bláta a mužů, kteří jsou už příliš dlouho na jednom místě.

Steve pootevře pusu a na okamžik vypadá, jako by ho Bucky vystrašil – oči rozevřené doširoka a ramena mírně napjatá, když podvědomě o půl kroku ustoupí. Ale neřekne nic a zase pusu zavře a jen se na něj dívá, jako by přemýšlel, co má vlastně říct.

Bucky si povzdychne. „Agentka Carterová se k tobě hodí," oznámí.

Steve překvapeně zamrká. „Cože?"

„Je stejně tvrdohlavá jako ty." Bucky pokrčí rameny a uhne očima, aby Steve neviděl ten pravý důvod, proč to Bucky říká. Agentka Carterová, Peggy, je jako Steve. Odvážná a soustředěná na svůj cíl, vždycky rozhodnutá udělat to, co je podle ní správné, bez ohledu na to, co si myslí lidé okolo ní. Bradu nosí hrdě zvednutou, protože nemá za co se stydět, protože i když nejspíš musela poslouchat, jak se nehodí pro armádu (že je příliš slabá a má zůstat doma, někde, kde se jí nic nestane, protože je žena, jako by ženy byly slabé, jako by nebyly silnější než všichni muži celého světa), dokázala, že se všichni mýlí, a že patří přesně tam, kam chce patřit.

Steve s ní bude šťastný, Bucky si tím nebyl jistý. Peggy mu může dát všechno, co kdy chtěl od života, tehdy v Brooklynu, když si ho dívky nevšímaly.

Peggy. Ne Bucky. Nikdy Bucky.

„Bucky," dostane ze sebe Steve slabě, v obličeji výraz, který vypadá, jako by ho Bucky právě praštil. „Bucky, to není –"

Bucky se rychle usměje a skočí mu do řeči, trochu prudce, protože pokud se Steve nechce bavit o Peggy, o čem chce mluvit? Proč se tváří tak zatraceně _nejistě_? „Myslím to vážně, Steve. Opravdu se k sobě hodíte. Je to moc milá dáma."

A to je možná trochu přehnané tvrzení, i když agentka Carterová umí být milá, když se jí chce, a zdvořilá, když ne. Ale především je silná a neuhýbá pohledem, neuhnula pohledem, ani když se Buckyho ptala na to, co se doopravdy stalo v té továrně, co mu Zola ve skutečnosti provedl, přímá a pevná. Stejně přímá a pevná jako její otázky po každé další akci s komandem.

Steve se na něj pátravě zadívá, a pak mu klesnou ramena – zklamaný – a Bucky si vymyslí důvod, proč musí odejít, než se odváží zjišťovat proč.

xXx

Bucky už zase leží na studeném kovovém stole, kolem těla pouta, aby se nemohl ani pohnout. V krku má sucho a hlas má chraplavý, jak pořád opakuje svoje číslo a svoji hodnost a Steve – někde tady by měl být Steve, měl by se tady objevit jako minule, velký a zdravý, konečně zdravý, měl by se objevit přímo vedle něj a pomoct mu dolů z toho zatraceného stolu a odvést ho _pryč_.

„Steve?" zamumlá Bucky slabě a pokusí se rozhlédnout okolo sebe, jenže v místnosti je skoro tma a všude je ticho, až na nějaké spěšné kroky na chodbě, příliš daleko, příliš daleko. „Steve. Steve, kde jsi?"

A Steve by tam měl být, měl přijít, měl ho dostat pryč, a Buckymu se konečně povede otočit hlavu dost na to, aby zahlédl druhý stůl, na opačném konci místnosti, a druhého muže, který je připoutaný stejně jako on, a blonďaté vlasy a –

Bucky se s trhnutím probudí, dech zrychlený a vlhký, jak ho v očích štípají slzy. Velká ruka dopadne na jeho rameno, než má možnost rozhlédnout se, aby zjistil, kde přesně je, a Bucky sebou trhne a pokusí se před tou dlaní uhnout.

„Bucky," ozve se nad ním Stevův hlas a Bucky dlouze vydechne a všechny svaly v jeho těle se najednou uvolní. Steve. Steve je v pořádku. Steve je vedle něj a ne připoutaný ke kovovému stolu.

Bucky pevně sevře víčka a několikrát polkne.

Steve sklouzne dlaní z jeho ramene a dotkne se jeho tváře, prsty opatrné. „Byl to jen sen, Bucky. Ať to bylo cokoli, byl to jen sen. Nikdo ti neublíží."

A Bucky se chce rozesmát, protože ne, o to nešlo, vůbec nešlo o to, že by chtěl někdo ublížit jemu, ale místo toho jen rychle přikývne. „Jenom sen," vydechne a otevře oči, aby vyhledal Stevův pohled.

Steve klečí na zemi vedle jeho lehátka a mírně se nad ním sklání, prsty na jeho tváři, jeho výraz starostlivý. Bucky nechce, aby někdy odešel. Chce ho vzít za ramena a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, zapomenout na to všechno okolo v jeho objetí, protože pokud miloval starého Steva, co může říct o tom novém, který je tak dobrý a tak zářivý v porovnání s místem, kde jsou?

Bucky nechce nic jiného než ho odvést pryč, zachránit ho, jenže nedovedl zachránit ani sebe. Jak by si mohl myslet, že dokáže zachránit Steva?

„To nic," zamumlá Steve a prsty mu pročísne vlasy, jeho dotyk lehounký. Stejný pohyb, jako dělával Bucky jemu, když býval nemocný a dokázal usnout jenom tehdy, když se někdo dotýkal jeho vlasů a šeptal mu konejšivá slova. _Nic se neděje. Všechno bude v pořádku. Dostaneš se z toho, slibuju. Je to jenom hloupá chřipka._

„Klidně spi, budu tady," zašeptá Steve a nepřestane ho hladit po vlasech, opatrný jako vždycky poslední dobou. Jako by se bál, že když udělá nějaký příliš prudký, příliš neuvážený pohyb, někomu ublíží, jako by si pořád ještě zvykal na to, jakou má sílu.

Bucky nechce zavřít oči, nechce se na něj přestat dívat, nechce už spát, protože se bojí, že se znovu dostane do té továrny a k Zolovi, že se _Steve_ dostane k Zolovi, ale nakonec je spánek silnější.

xXx

„Slyšel jsem, že se vám podařilo najít další základnu HYDRY," prohlásí Stark, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu.

Je venku před jídelnou, na dohled od velkého stanu, který byl povýšen na jeho laboratoř, ramenem se opírá o dřevěnou podestu stanu, paže založené na hrudi. Bucky by si ho ani nevšiml, kdyby na něj nepromluvil, a to je samo o sobě zvláštní, vzhledem k tomu, že Starka není obvykle nikdo schopný přehlédnout. Je příliš hlasitý, příliš výrazný na to, aby si ho někdo jednoduše _nevšiml_.

„Líbí se mi, jak předpokládáš, že o tom něco vím," poznamená Bucky a přijde blíž. „Jsem jenom obyčejný pěšák, Starku. Nic víc."

Stark se křivě usměje a zvedne obočí. Očima přejede po jeho těle od vlasů až po špičky bot a zase zpátky a Bucky se snaží odolat tomu tichému hlasu ve své hlavě, který mu říká, ať se rozhlédne, ať se ujistí, že je nikdo nevidí.

Jsou to už měsíce od toho večera, kdy Starka viděl naposledy, a Bucky se stejně ještě pořád začervená pokaždé, když si na to vzpomene. Občas, když jsou ostatní muži z komanda příliš zabraní do rozhovoru nebo Steve někde na další poradě s vyššími důstojníky, Bucky si dovolí vzpomenout si na to.

Když Stark znovu promluví, jeho hlas je tlumený, o něco hlubší, a Buckymu se po těle rozběhne husí kůže. „Jsi všechno, Barnesi, jenom ne obyčejný pěšák."

xXx

Buckyho mělo napadnout, že se mu to před Stevem nepodaří utajit navždy. Steve je příliš všímavý, příliš starostlivý, jako by se mu pokoušel vynahradit všechny ty roky, kdy na něj Bucky dohlížel.

Bucky nepotřebuje, aby ho někdo hlídal. Nepotřebuje, aby se o něj někdo staral, potřebuje mít jen klid, aby si trochu odpočinul, než bude muset vyrazit na nějakou další šílenou misi, jenom – potřebuje –

Steve na něj čeká, když se Bucky po tréninku se smíchem rozloučí s ostatními muži a vrátí se do stanu. Sedí na svém lehátku, lokty opřené o kolena, a když Bucky vejde dovnitř, vzhlédne k němu a mírně se na něj usměje, v obličeji trochu nejistoty.

„Ahoj?" pokusí se ho Bucky pozdravit, ale Stevův výraz je trochu podivný a on se najednou nemůže nadechnout, protože co když Steve zjistil… co když mu konečně došlo, co je Bucky vlastně zač? Co bude dělat, pokud ho Steve pošle pryč, jestli s ním už nebude chtít dál mluvit? Jestli se mu začne vyhýbat? „Něco se děje?"

Steve pokrčí rameny, tak nepatrně, že to skoro ani nejde vidět, a Bucky potlačí náhlou potřebu utéct, utéct někam daleko, před tím výrazem na jeho tváři, ale Stevův hlas ho zastaví.

„Vím, že o tom nechceš mluvit," oznámí Steve pomalu a jeho hlas je jemný.

Bucky se zarazí na místě. Tohle nemůže být tak, jak to zní. Je spousta věcí, o kterých Bucky nechce mluvit. Už v Brooklynu byly věci, o kterých se Stevem nechtěl mluvit. Steve může upomínat na cokoli, od Buckyho nočních můr až po to, co se dělo, když ho zajal Zola. Nemusí to znamenat, že Steve přišel na to, co Bucky cítí, a přesto je to jediná věc, na kterou Bucky dokáže myslet.

„Co?" dostane ze sebe slabě a je to jen napůl otázka.

Steve na něj chvíli beze slova zírá. „_Bucky_," povzdychne si potom a ramena mu ještě víc klesnou. „Viděl jsem tě. Viděl jsem tě s Howardem, dobře?"

Bucky se zmateně zarazí a na pár nekonečných vteřin si není jistý, o kom Steve mluví. S kým ho Steve mohl vidět, co asi mohl – a potom najednou… Howard. _Howard_.

_Stark_.

Buckymu se téměř zastaví srdce. „Viděl jsi –"

Bože, nedokáže to ani říct nahlas!

„Nebylo to schválně!" brání se Steve okamžitě. Prudce vstane z lehátka, ale okamžitě se zase zastaví, paže spuštěné podél těla, když sebou Bucky trhne. „Nesledoval jsem tě nebo něco takového! Já…" Krátce zaváhá. „Zahlédl jsem vás a myslel jsem, že jdete – odešel jsem hned, jak jsem zjistil –"

Bucky potřese hlavou. „Viděl jsi mě…" řekne znovu. Najednou je mu špatně. Teď opravdu chce utéct, jenže nemůže, protože se mu třesou kolena. Ztěžka klesne na nejbližší lehátko a roztřeseně se nadechne. Tohle je… „Ježiši," zamumlá bezradně. Pohled zabodne do podlahy, kamkoli, jen aby se nemusel dívat na Steva, ale nevidí ji, protože z hlavy nemůže vytřást tu představu. Steve je viděl, když byli přesvědčení, že jsou sami, musel je vidět, když… Bucky polkne a nahrbí se, s hlavou sklopenou, víčka pevně sevřená, aby potlačil slzy.

„Ne, Bucky," zamumlá Steve měkce a po pár rychlých krocích se dotkne jeho ramene, ale Bucky se na něj odmítá podívat. „Nechtěl jsem… Byl jsem jenom překvapený, dobře? Nevěděl jsem, že jsi…"

Bucky se roztřese po celém těle a z hrdla se mu vydere tlumený zvuk, který ani sám nedokáže popsat, ale neřekne ani slovo. Žádný souhlas, ani vysvětlení, ale taky žádné námitky. Nebrání se Stevovým slovům, protože jaký by to mělo smysl? Co by vůbec mohl říct, aby Steva přesvědčil, že není – že není –

Steve tiše zakleje, a potom lehátko hlasitě zavrže a prohne se pod jejich společnou vahou. „To nic," zamumlá Steve hned za ním a Bucky se neodvažuje rozlepit víčka.

A pak ho Steve obejme, jednu silnou paži kolem jeho pasu a druhou přes hrudník, skoro ve výšce ramen, a přitiskne ho k sobě, tvář hned vedle Buckyho, bradu opřenou o jeho rameno. „Dýchej, Bucky," zašeptá vedle jeho ucha a sám se zhluboka nadechne, aby mu ukázal jak. „Dýchej zaráz se mnou, dobře?"

Bucky se pokusí přikývnout, ale nemůže, ne doopravdy, a tak se jenom soustředí na to, aby srovnal svůj dech podle Stevova, aby dýchal ve stejném rytmu, v jakém se Stevův hrudník zvedá proti jeho zádům. Klidné, pomalé nádechy. Dlouhé výdechy.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlá Bucky bez přemýšlení a jeho hlas zní vlhce. „Omlouvám se, neměl jsem –"

Steve ho k sobě přitiskne pevněji, obličej v jeho vlasech, a je to tak zvláštní, protože dříve to vždycky býval Bucky, kdo objímal Steva, jako by očekával, že když ho vezme do náruče, podaří se mu ochránit ho před celým světem. Dříve to vždycky býval Steve, kdo byl z nich dvou ten menší a fyzicky slabší. Teď už ne, ale Bucky ví, že kdyby se o to opravdu pokusil, dokázal by se mu vymanit. Jenže nechce. Stevovo tělo je pevné, velké, mnohem větší než to, na které byl Bucky zvyklý. Steve už nemá hubené paže nebo špičatá ramena, tělo, které si nedokáže udržet teplo. Nemá už hrudník, na kterém se dají počítat žebra. Je silnější než kdokoli jiný a rychlejší. Odolnější.

A _nepouští_ ho.

Steve mu šeptá něco do vlasů, jeho dech teplý, paže kolem Buckyho těla. Jeho starý přítel, nejlepší přítel, a drží ho v náruči a nepouští ho, ani po tom, co ho chytil se Starkem, protože tohle je Steve, který nikdy nikoho nesoudí. Steve, který je trochu horká hlava a občas jedná dřív, než se stačí zamyslet nad tím, co vlastně dělá, ale ve výsledku se vždycky snaží udělat správnou věc. Steve, kterého Bucky miloval už jako malý chlapec.

„Něco je se mnou špatně, Stevie," dostane ze sebe, a je to mnohem víc přiznání než cokoli, co řekl za celý svůj život. „Vždycky se mnou bylo něco –"

Ale opravdu je? Opravdu je tak špatné milovat Steva?

„Ne," odporuje Steve okamžitě, jako by ho ani pořádně neslyšel. Trochu přidušeně se zasměje a Bucky musí pevně sevřít víčka, protože ho pálí oči. Jako by nic neřekl, napadne ho. Jako by to nic neznamenalo, jen další náhodná věta, jedna z toho tisíce, které ze sebe kdy Bucky dostal, aby Steva zabavil, když byl nemocný, aby ho přivedl na jiné myšlenky nebo ho rozesmál. Nic důležitého. Nic –

Možná jen něco, co je tak moc mimo všechno, co si o něm kdy Steve myslel, tak moc mimo jeho představy o Buckym, že jeho slova odmítá brát na vědomí.

„Ne, Bucky, to nikdy." Steve polkne a jeho hlas zní, jako by mu bylo do pláče. Skvělé. Jako by se Bucky celý život aktivně nesnažil nikdy ho nerozbrečet, nikdy mu nedat důvod cítit se špatně. Jako by to nebyl hlavní cíl jeho života. „Vždycky jsi byl perfektní přesně takový, jaký jsi."

Bucky se zmateně zamračí.

„A Howard není tak špatný," prohodí Steve najednou jemně. „Mohl sis vybrat i hůř."

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje. Bez přemýšlení zvedne ruku a dlaň položí na jednu ze Stevových paží. Prsty se mu křečovitě sevřou a on mu zaryje nehty do kůže, ne proto, aby ho zranil a odehnal, ale protože ho nechce pustit a paže je jediná část Stevova těla, na kterou v téhle pozici dosáhne. Na chvíli se chce stočit do klubíčka a zabořit Stevovi obličej do hrudníku, schovat se v něm, jako by byl chlapec. „Nikdy jsem si nevybral Starka," zamumlá měkce, tak tiše, že si není jistý, jestli to Steve vůbec bude schopný zachytit.

Ale Steve přesto odpoví, jeho sluch mnohem citlivější, jako jeden z účinků Erskinova zázraku. „Hm?"

„Ty," pokračuje Bucky, než si uvědomí, jak hloupý nápad to je. „Vždycky jsi to byl jenom ty."

Pár vteřin se nic neděje, jen Stevův vyrovnaný dech vedle jeho ucha. Dost dlouho na to, aby si Bucky začal myslet, že to vlastně ani neřekl, ne doopravdy. Ne nahlas.

Potom Steve ztuhne, každý jeho sval jako kus železa, jeho objetí najednou jako klec, a Bucky mu zaryje nehty hlouběji do kůže.

Jedna věc je, že ho Steve přistihl s Howardem a neposlal ho pryč. Jedna věc, že je Steve pořád ochotný bavit se s ním, dokonce se ho dotýkat, i když ví – Jedna věc je Bucky, pro kterého to byl způsob, jak na chvíli zapomenout na realitu, ve které chce něco, co nemůže mít, a Howard, který to bral jako nevinnou zábavu. Něco úplně jiného je Bucky zamilovaný do nejlepšího přítele, jakého kdy měl.

Měl mlčet, určitě měl mlčet, říká si Bucky, ale než má možnost začít doopravdy panikařit, Steve měkce vydechne.

„Já?"

Steve zní tak neuvěřitelně mladě, skoro zranitelně, jako by to po něm potřeboval zopakovat. Jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že slyšel správně. Ale nepustí ho. Naopak se k němu přitiskne pevněji a Bucky se zachvěje, protože to musí být poslední objetí před tím, než ho od sebe Steve odstrčí, poslední pěkná vzpomínka na jejich přátelství, než se Steve rozhodne, že už toho má dost. Že má Buckyho dost.

Bucky povolí prsty tam, kde svírá Stevovo předloktí, a bříšky prstů zlehka přejede po jeho kůži, přes ty drobné ranky, co mu způsobil nehty. Za pár minut po nich nebude ani stopy. Jako by se Steva nikdy ani nedotkl.

Bucky se pohne, aby se od něj odtáhl, protože pokud se mu má omluvit, musí mezi ně dostat nějaký prostor. Musí se pořádně nadechnout a opravdu se na něj podívat.

„Já?" řekne Steve ještě jednou. „Vážně? Opravdu jsi…" Nedokončí svoji otázku a mírně zakroutí hlavou, nos v Buckyho vlasech. Přidušeně se rozesměje a Bucky jeho smích spíš cítí – to, jak se třese, přitisknutý k jeho zádům, jak ho zašimrá ve vlasech pokaždé, když Steve prudce vydechne – než slyší. „Nikdy jsem se neodvážil doufat, že bys mohl…"

A první, co Buckyho napadne, je _nesmysl, Steve má vždycky dost odvahy na to, aby dělal, cokoli chce. Steve měl vždycky mnohem víc odvahy než většina ostatních_. A _potom_.

„Co?" vydechne nevěřícně a prudce zamrká, aby potlačil slzy. Není přece možné – Steve nemůže, nemůže to myslet vážně, ne tak, jak to vyznělo, Bucky si jen představuje věci, které chtěl slyšet už dlouho, nejspíše co pamatoval. Bucky byl vždycky dobrý, když se jednalo o přehnanou představivost.

Steve se zasměje, jeho smích ta nejlepší věc, jakou kdy Bucky slyšel. Hluboký a pobavený a šťastný zvuk. „Jo," zamumlá mu do vlasů a políbí ho na jemnou kůži za uchem.

Bucky se neubrání úsměvu, řasy pořád vlhké.

xXx

„Řekni mi, proč se vždycky nechám přemluvit, když přijdeš s něčím podobně šíleným," vyzve Bucky Steva a mávne rukou kolem sebe, aby bylo zcela jasné, o čem mluví.

Bucky nemá rád výšky. Nikdy je neměl rád, a jejich narychlo uvařený plán na to, jak se dostanou do vlaku, ve kterém se vší pravděpodobností cestuje Zola, se mu taky nijak zvlášť nelíbí. Hlavně ta část, kdy se na jedoucí vlak – na kolejích visících tak nějak v prostoru – svezou po laně. Ve výšce. Kterou Bucky opravdu, opravdu nemá moc v lásce. Ale je schopný překonat se, když je to potřeba. Když se tomu nedá vyhnout.

Steve se křivě usměje. „Říkal jsem, že pokud chceš, můžeš zůstat v táboře," připomene mu. „Tohle není zrovna práce pro ostřelovače."

Dum Dum si pobaveně odfrkne. „To určitě. Ještě jsem neviděl, že by si seržant nechat ujít nějakou zábavu."

Dernier se zasměje a zvedne směrem ke Stevovi obočí.

_Vidíš, co to máme s sebou za idioty?_, chce říct Bucky. _Chystáme se dostat jednoho z nejhorších lidí HYDRY, a oni tomu říkají _zábava_._

Jistě. On a Steve nikdy neměli štěstí na normální lidi.

Steve se na něj usměje a v jeho výrazu se na okamžik, jen než si toho stačí všimnout někdo z ostatních, objeví něco jemného. _Je to jen jedna mise_, říká jeho obličej. _Dostaneme Zolu a Redskulla, a pak bude po všem. Dostaneme tyhle dva, a potom se budeme moci vrátit zpátky do Brooklynu._

Zpátky domů.

Bucky mu oplatí úsměv. „Tak kdo první?"


End file.
